Because I Love Her
by SnowandJames4eva
Summary: Pre-curse: James comes back from a battle without having told Snow, who is pregnant with Emma. She is pretty mad...of course. So will James sleep on the couch? Or will things work out alright?


**Hey again:D Here's a little sort of song-fic I came up with. Pre-curse. James comes back from a battle without having told Snow so she's pretty mad...anyways hope ya'll like it! I recommend listening to Because I Love Her from the Swan Princess movie number 3;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once nor the lyrics to Because I Love Her...**

**Dedicated to OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22, thistwinklingstar, and Laugher. Lover. Fighter :D Love you guys!**

* * *

"James, you could have _DIED_!" Snow screamed angrily. James had just returned from helping to end a siege on Phillip and Aurora's castle, without having told Snow. He only had a few minor cuts and bruises and possibly a broken wrist, but overall he was fine.

"But I didn't! Snow, Phillip's army was ready to surrender, if I hadn't gone with William, their kingdom could have fallen to Regina~" James shouted in frustration.

Snow stood from the chair she'd been resting in and took her hands off her pregnant belly. "I don't care James! YOU could have at LEAST TOLD me!"

"If I'd have told you, you would have done THIS anyway!" James shouted.

"Done what! Worry about you? ! The POINT is _WE'RE _SUPPOSED to tell each other EVERYTHING!" Snow turned and stormed to the staircase that led to their room. "Think about THAT while _you_ sleep on the couch," she spat and ran upstairs before the tears flowed from her eyes.

James collapsed into the chair Snow had sat in moments earlier. He put his head in his hands and groaned.

"Sire?" William asked coming out from James' study.

"Will, why are women so _impossible_ to understand?" James asked.

William chuckled a bit. "Sire, Queen Snow was just worried for you. She's always like this, even on your hunting trips with Prince Thomas. The new baby princess on the way doesn't make it any better either, it just adds stress," William told James knowingly. "My advice Sire, just apologize."

James sighed and looked up from his hands. "But isn't it enough that _I_ fight the dragons? That _I_ fight the villains and _I_ win the prize? Isn't it enough that _I _run the _kingdom_? Solve _everyone's_ problems, direct, _and_ advise? Why am _I _the one to get down on my knees and apologize?"

William chuckled more. "Elizabeth once told me that a good husband apologizes once every so often. But that a _great _husband apologizes even when he doesn't need to. Think on that," he suggested.

"Thank you Will," James said. "For showing me my stupidity."

William bowed. "Of course Sire." He turned and walked down the hall.

James stood and began to pace. _Apologize? No. Snow should apologize to ME!_

_**Or the other way around…**_ a voice sang in the back of his head.

_But WHY?_

The lullaby his father sang to his mother on the farm before he had died popped in his head.

_Because I love her, I need her, like earth needs the sun._

_I need the one I love. _

_To keep my hope right, my head right, my heart fighting on,_

_Until I am back in her arms._

_Because I love her and need her, like summer needs rain_

_To grow and sustain each day_

_I hear her singing and bringing strength to my soul_

_Until I am back in her arms._

James smiled to himself and stood up. He walked quietly upstairs and opened their bedroom door. Snow was curled up in a ball sobbing softly. "Snow?"

"Go…a-away…Ch-Charm-ming…" Snow sobbed. "Just go away…"

James sat down on the bed, "Not until you listen to me." He rubbed her back. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going to the battle. I didn't want to worry you with the baby coming."

Snow sat up, "I know, but I don't like us keeping secrets from each other."

James pulled her in for a hug and kissed her neck. "I know baby, I know. Let's make a pact now. No more secrets between us every again," he murmured.

Snow leaned into his chest. "Deal. No more secrets. I love you Charming…" she whispered as James began to kiss her lips softly.

James continued to peck her lips as he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her protectively. "I love you too Snow. I love you too." He began to softly sing the last stanza of the lullaby.

_Miles apart but still my heart can hear her melody_

_I'm more than sure, that I can't endure, without her love for me_

_Because I love her, and need her, like I need to breath_

_Did Adam need Eve like this?_

_Now I see clearly, I nearly, gave up all I had_

_So whatever our differences were, _

_I'll bid them goodbye, I'll give love a try_

_And all because I love her…_

When the final notes escaped his lips, Snow had fallen fast asleep against his chest. James put his hand on her stomach. "Hey baby. You wanna help me out? Try not to make Mommy worry about me too much okay buddy?" He rubbed his hand on her stomach in a circle. Suddenly he felt a little kick and grinned. "Can you hear me in there Emma? Well then let me say this, I love you so much, even though I don't know you yet. And I know absolutely, _nothing_ about being a daddy, but I'm gonna try my best. So yeah, I can't wait to meet you my little princess." He kissed his hand and placed it on the spot where Emma had kicked.

Snow stirred. "Mm, Charming?" she mumbled softly.

James began to stroke her check with the side of his thumb. "Shhh darling, go back to sleep." He kissed her temple.

"Alright," she mumbled and snuggled closer to him. "Goodnight Charming."

He kissed her hair. "Goodnight Snow," he whispered. He bent down and kissed her belly. "Goodnight Emma. Daddy loves you." James rested his head against the pillow and closed his eyes, falling fast asleep.

* * *

**I have tears in my eyes...is that normal?;D So hope ya'll liked it! Review please?**


End file.
